I Am The Master, Baby!
by QueenSlayer
Summary: Shake begins to think he's the "master"
1. More Productive

Aqua Teens Hunger Force "I AM THE MASTER, BABY!"

By QueenSlayer _

MORE PRODUCTIVE _

Aqua Teens Living Room.  
Master Shake is sitting in his green chair watching televison when Meatwad comes in carrying a blowtorch.

Meatwad: Hey Shake, you wanna go burn a box behind the house?

Shake: What did I tell you, don't talk to me while I watch my shows.

Meatwad: I thought that was only when you watched cartoons, this a Lifetime movie..

Skake: (Changes channel) What! You've got a great imagination for something with no brain. As you can see I am watching the racist episides of Disney Channel.

Meatwad: Well now you gone up and change the channel.

Shake: You liar! Now leave me be and set yourself on fire or something.

Frylok hovers in.

Frylok: Who's settin' what or who fire?

Shake: He needs to be more productive in his life, like a garden hose.

Meatwad: Well damn, you gone and tell me you don't wanna set stuff on fire?

Shake: Thats not true, I wanna set lots of things on fire. Like you, and Carl, and that fat guy at Lowe's

Frylok: Since when do you go to Lowe's

Shake: I went there for good reasons.

Frylok: And what would they be?

Shake: I simply asked them if they wanted to invest in my old Condom buisness.

Frylok: That wasn't a buisness, you just bought a box of condoms, poked a needle through them, and distributed them amongst the neighborhood.

Shake: And now everyone who used those condoms either has a whinny little child or an STD. I was glad to tell them it was me who tampered with those rubbers...

Frylok: No you didn't, you told everyone that Carl did and they chased him away.

Shake: And no one got hurt. You see how I run this neighborhood. I decide what goes down! I am the superb master!

Away in Meatwads room he plays music and dancing.

Meatwad: Ow yeah, I dance good.

Shake runs in with a hammer.

Shake: No! Dancing is forbidden! Dancing has always been forbidden!

Shake smashes the boom box to pieces.

Meatwad: Aw what the hell!

Shake: Welcome to the real world baby! I select what goes into this house. Just like how Humans select which animals die off or live for the slaughter.

Meatwad: Well you gotta buy me a whole new music player!

Shake: Ha! Like i'd ever. 


	2. Getting Your Mail

GETTING YOUR MAIL _

Later that Day. Outside the Aqua Teens home. Frylok is getting the mail when Carl walks up to him.

Carl: Hey, so uh you gettin' the mail?

Frylok: Yeah Carl.

Carl: Yeah well how'd you like to reach into your mailbox and pull out a hunck of dog shit?

Frylok: What you talkin' 'bout Carl?

Carl: I'm sayin' Shake put a hunk of dog shit in my mailbox.

Carl holds up the dog shit in his left hand.

Carl: And yeah, it ain't pretty.

Frylok: Um Carl, any reason why your still holding onto it... with your bare hand?

Carl: Ow yeah (throw dog shit on Aqua Teens Lawn) gues not.

Frylok: God, Shake has really been doin' some annoying crap lately.

Carl: Ow yeah LATELY, try every freakin' day.

Frylok: Just earlier he smashed Meatwads boombox.

Carl: I don't care.

Frylok: And then woke me up with the cold water to make me pee.

Carl: Still don't care.

Frylok: He thinks he's God or some crap like that. I think its time we started to get control of this situation.

Carl: Shure, just let me go grab my baseball bat.

Frylok walks inside the Aqua Teens House. Carl starts walking to his house when Shake passes him.

Shake: Hey Carl.

Carl: Shut up.

Shake: Jeesh.  



	3. Meatwad's Boombox

MEATWAD'S BOOMBOX _

Shake walks inside Aqua Teens House. In the living room Shake sits on his green chair and turns on the tv.

Shake: See, I am the master. This is my chair, my tv time, i'm in control.

Frylok and Meatwad walk in the living room. Frylok holds a laser canon and shoots the tv destroying it.

Shake: Holy chrap! World War 3! (Ducks behind chair) Meatwad, sacrifice yourself!

Frylok: This is a wakeup call Shake!

Matwad: Yeah. My boombox, now your tv.

Shake stands up.

Shake: What is this? What did I do?

Frylok: What didn't you do? You've made living in this house a living nightmare.

Meatwad: And musicless.

Shake: For offense, destroying that crapbox was worth it, it was abuse on all our ears.

Meatwad: You won't be sayin' that when you buy me a new one. It'll make you productive or somethin' like that.

Shake: Eat dirt, thats productive.

Meatwad: You better buy me a new one or my old one will kill ya'.

Frylok: Look Shake the point is, were takin' control of our lives.

Shake: Well i'm the master and I forbid it!

Meatwad: Actually my boombox was the master.

Shake: Enough of you stupid boombox.

Meatwad's boombox walks in, it has grown monster arms and legs, has a mouth full of razors and red demon eyes.

Frylok: Ow my God!

Shake: Ow thats why your boombox is the master.

The boombox monster then swipes at Shake with his claws cutting him into pieces. Then he picks up Frylok and bites off his face, throws his body on the ground and blasts out the door. Carl comes in throught the front door with his baseball bat.

Carl: Yo uh mystery meat, wheres Shake?

Meatwad: He and Frylok all gone dead on da' floor.

Carl: Well, live and let die I guess.

Carl then leaves and walks home. Meatwad then pulls out a walkman and turns it on and starts dancing.

Carl: (His voice coming from outside) Okay who the hell blew up my house and shit in the pool!

Boombox Monster: Hehe!

THE END. 


End file.
